Un amour impossible ou peut être pas !
by ElsaYaoi
Summary: *One Direction*Larry*Ziall*. Harry est le demi-frère de Liam, et il est amoureux du meilleur ami de ce dernier: Louis. Les deux garçons ne se sont pas vu depuis quelques années, et l'emménagement d'Harry chez Liam va donner lieu a des "retrouvailles". Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ? Venez le découvrir ! *Désolée, je suis nulle pour les résumés...*
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Harry Styles et j'ai dix sept ans. Je viens de terminer mon année de première, je suis donc en vacances d'été et je prépare mon déménagement. En effet, mes parents m'ont annoncé il y a quelques jours que mon père été muté dans la capitale, et comme il était pour moi hors de question de quitter la petite ville d'Holmes Chapel, j'ai réussi à négocier pour aller vivre chez mon frère aîné: Liam. Ma sœur Gemma, âgée de vingt six n'est pas vraiment concernée par ce déménagement, puisqu'elle a déjà son propre appartement. Il n'y a donc que mes parents qui vont à Londres.

En réalité, Liam est le fils de James, mon beau père avec qui ma mère s'est remariée quand j'avais un an. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon père (d'ailleurs je l'appelle "Papa"), et Liam comme mon frère. Il a vingt deux ans, les cheveux assez court, châtains, et les yeux marron. Il est plutôt grand : 1m85 et il est genre super bien foutu ! Ce qui est normal vu qu'il fait beaucoup de sport (jogging, muscu', foot...). Liam enseigne le piano dans la petite école de musique de la ville. Il est parti de la maison il y a trois ans, certains dirons que dix neuf ans c'est trop jeune, mais tout se passe très bien : il appelle à la maison pour prendre des nouvelles presque tous les jours, et passe au moins deux fois par semaine. Il a une petite amie : Danielle, elle a son âge et est danseuse. Elle est métisse, les cheveux châtains et très frisés et elle est vraiment adorable, gentille, douce, drôle. Je m'entends très bien avec elle, comme tout le monde, et Liam en est dingue!

Moi, je suis un peu plus petit que mon frère: 1m75, j'ai les cheveux châtains peut être un peu plus foncés que ceux de mon frère, mi-long et très bouclés. J'ai les yeux verts, c'est l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez moi, après, pour le reste, je me trouve assez banal: je suis mince, j'ai de légers abdos que j'entretiens vaguement en faisant du sport avec Liam ou Niall de temps en temps, mais c'est tout. J'ai pas de copine, et pour cause : je suis gay ! Remarque, j'ai jamais eu de copain non plus, je suis bien trop timide pour ça. Parce que ouais, j'suis du genre super timide. Genre je rougis au moindre compliment, voire même dès qu'on m'adresse la parole (selon qui me parle). Et comme en plus je suis le mec le plus maladroit et gaffeur de la planète, je me tape la honte assez souvent, donc ça aide pas...

Je disais donc, je prépare mon déménagement, presque tout est chez Liam, le reste, on l'emmène demain. Heureusement que j'ai pu aller vivre chez lui parce que, bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis (toujours cette fichue timidité) ici, j'ai quand même mon meilleur ami : Niall. On se connait depuis la sixième. Il était nouveau (il est Irlandais). Moi, j'étais seul, au fond de la classe, il est venu s'asseoir à côté de moi, on a sympathisé, et depuis on s'est plus quitté. C'est un petit blond (1m70), aux yeux bleus absolument magnifiques. Comme moi, il a un corps assez banal, mais sa bouille de bébé, son humour et son accent feraient craquer n'importe qui. Il a un an de plus que moi (il a redoublé une classe en primaire), et il est gay aussi, sauf qu'il n'est pas aussi timide que moi. Lui non plus n'a pas de copain. Il a eu quelques flirts par-ci par-là, mais vraiment rien de sérieux.

Le seul problème en allant chez Liam, c'est que du coup, je verrais ses meilleurs amis : Zayn et Louis, assez souvent. Le premier a le même âge que Liam, il est métisse à peu près de ma taille, brun, les cheveux mi-long mais un peu plus court que les miens et toujours impeccablement coiffés, les yeux marrons clair, j'aurais presque envie de dire dorés. Il n'est pas spécialement musclé, mais très fin. Et comme Niall, tout en étant plutôt "banal", il a quelques avantages tels que son petit sourire en coin ou son regard pénétrant qui le rendent irrésistible aux yeux de toutes les filles. Malheureusement pour elles, lui aussi est gay, et d'après Liam, il est loin de s'en cacher. Il enchaîne conquête sur conquête, mais pour lui non plus, rien de sérieux.

Et puis il y a Louis. Le second meilleur ami de mon frère. Lui aussi est gay. Il a eu quelques histoires, plus sérieuses que celle de Zayn, mais rien d'extraordinaire et aucune n'a duré. Il est un peu plus grand que moi (1m80), des cheveux châtains mi-long, lisses, il a une sorte de mèche sur le côté, et le reste de ses cheveux est ébouriffés Il a des yeux bleus absolument sublimes. Pour moi, même ceux de Niall font pâle figure à coté des siens. Il a un visage assez fin, presque féminin selon certains, mais il n'en est pas moins magnifique. Comme nous, son corps n'a rien d'extraordinaire, il n'est pas comme Liam du genre super musclé (même si Liam n'est pas non plus ce genre de mec tellement musclé que ça en devient moche, non, le corps de mon frère est genre parfait !), assez fin, mais pour moi, il est juste parfait !

Vous l'aurez compris : j'ai le béguin pour Louis Tomlinson, et ce depuis mes treize ans. Liam, Zayn et Louis se connaissent depuis le collège, et bien que Louis soit de deux ans leur aîné ils se sont toujours très bien entendus. Moi aussi, je les ai toujours adorés, parce qu'ils étaient comme mon frère : même si j'étais plus jeune qu'eux, ils m'acceptaient, et voulaient bien que je "traîne" avec eux. Malgré que j'adore Zayn, j'ai toujours été plus proche de Louis. On était très complices, j'étais toujours collé à lui. Il était le plus vieux et moi le plus jeune, il était une sorte de protecteur pour moi. Avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de lui. A l'époque j'avais treize ans, je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire que c'était de l'amour. Aujourd'hui ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, presque un an mais mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes, ils sont même plus fort. Plus ils ont avancés dans les études, moins je les ai vu. En plus ils ont, comme Liam eu leur propre appart' donc ça n'a rien arrangé ! Mais maintenant que je vis avec Liam, je vais enfin pouvoir les revoir aussi souvent qu'avant.


	2. Chapter 1

C'est un rayon de soleil qui me réveille : j'ai encore dût oublier de fermer ces p*tains de volets hier soir ! Je me retourne en grognant et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller, espérant gagner quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Ce n'est que quand j'entends un rire venant, me semble-t-il, de l'autre bout de mon lit que je réalise que j'ai bien fermé mes volets, et qu'ils ont tout simplement été ré-ouverts ce matin, par une personne qui est présentement en train de se foutre de ma gueule !

Il se passe quelques secondes pendant lesquelles j'hésite entre envoyer chier cette fameuse personne -sans même savoir de qui il s'agit-, me lever, ou l'ignorer et me rendormir. Après ce petit combat psychologique et un rapide coup d'œil vers mon réveil, je décide que 8h30 n'est définitivement pas une heure raisonnable pour me lever, surtout la première semaine des vacances d'été ! Je ferme donc les yeux, dans le but de dormir au moins trois heures de plus. Malheureusement pour moi, mon drap m'est violemment retiré m'exposant aux yeux de mon attaquant, avant d'entendre une voix que je réussi, après de gros efforts, à identifier comme celle de mon frère :

-_Putain Hazz' ! Arrête de dormir à poil ! Et lève toi, je suis là pour t'aider à déménager les derniers cartons, et les deux, trois meubles de ta chambre. Pas pour te regarder dormir le cul à l'air !_

-_Il était pas à l'air avant que tu n'enlève le drap, et je dors à poil si je veux, t'as qu'à pas regarder !_ Grognais-je avant de remonter le drap et de me retourné, bien décidé à finir ma nuit: les cartons peuvent attendre !

-_Allez Harry ! Si tu te lève pas tout de suite, on démonte ton lit avec toi dedans, ça te réveilleras, et t'auras pas le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner avant de commencer à déménager !_

La menace de Liam de m'empêcher de manger fonctionne, puisque moins de cinq minutes plus tard, je suis en train d'enfiler un boxer pour aller déjeuner. C'est là que je me rappelle précisément de ce qu'a dit mon frère : « _on démonte ton lit_ », c'est qui **_on_** ? Il est quand même pas venu avec Louis sans me le dire ! Il sait bien que j'ai le béguin pour lui, et que je suis genre super timide, donc il l'aurait pas emmené sans me le dire, pour que je me retrouve en boxer devant lui ? Si ? C'est ce que je m'empresse de lui demander.

-_Ben oui, « on », Niall, papa et moi_, me répondit-il, comme si ma question était complètement débile. Et je me rends compte qu'elle l'est quand les paroles de Niall, la veille au téléphone me reviennent en tête : il m'avait bien dit qu'il serait là aussi. _D'ailleurs_, reprend mon frère, _t'as bien de la chance que Niall soit bien trop occupé à manger les gaufres qu'a préparé ta mère, parce que son réveil aurait été beaucoup plus brutal que le mien !_

Et il a raison. Avec Nialler, j'aurais sans doute eu droit au verre d'eau, en plus du drap retiré.

Je dépose un bisou sur la joue de Liam et me dirige vers la cuisine où s'entasse également plusieurs cartons. Effectivement, j'y vois Niall, en train de s'empiffrer, face à mes parents, qui eux boivent tranquillement leurs thé en le regardé mi amusé, mi attendri. Je fais un bisou à tout le monde, et je m'installe aux côtés de Niall en prenant un croissant, pendant que Liam s'assois face à moi.

Après un petit déjeuner -animé par les babillages de Niall, auxquels tout le monde répondait avec le sourire-, et une douche rapide, j'enfile les vêtements que j'ai préparé hier, les seuls pas encore empaquetés ou déjà chez Liam : un jogging et un tee-shirt gris. On passe toute la matinée à démonter mon lit et mon bureau, les charger dans la voiture, les amener chez Liam, finir quelques cartons, les amener eux aussi... Vers 13h30, on s'arrête pour manger des pizzas, les derniers ustensiles de cuisine se trouvant maintenant dans les cartons. L'après midi, même chose. Heureusement que Liam n'habite qu'à une dizaine de minutes, vu le nombre d'allers-retours fait dans la journée !

Une fois fini, j'observe ma chambre, maintenant vide : les murs bleus ciel me rappellent quand on les a repeins, James, Liam et moi, quand j'avais dix ans. Sur ces mêmes murs, les traces de punaises qui fixaient des posters de groupes de musique, de sportifs en tout genre... La porte en bois, aujourd'hui comme neuve, mais qui il y a encore quelques jours, était recouverte de photos de moi avec : mes parents, mon frère, ma sœur, Niall, Zayn, Louis, les cousins, pendants les vacances, les anniversaires, les noëls en famille... Au milieu des photos, des cartes postales que Niall m'avais envoyées d'Irlande, d'autres que Louis ou Zayn m'envoyaient aussi parfois, ou encore certaines des pays que l'on a visités pendant les vacances d'été en famille :la France, l'Italie, les Etats-Unis... Je repense aux milliers de souvenir que j'ai dans cette chambre : les journées entières passées à jouer aux playmobils, avec Niall, et même parfois avec Liam, Zayn et Louis quand j'arrivais à les convaincre, puis, en grandissant, les parties endiablées de jeux vidéos, avec ces même personnes.

Je parcours le reste de la maison : la chambre de Liam. Là encore, des tonnes de souvenirs : les journées que je passais parfois avec eux, quand ils faisaient leurs devoirs, et que j'étais trop petit, je les regardais faire, parfois, je m'installais à leurs côtés, et je dessinais. Et puis en grandissant, j'étais fier d'avoir moi aussi des « devoirs de grands », qui, plus le temps passait, plus ils me pesaient : je n'avais qu'une envie, les terminer pour pouvoir jouer. Je partageais avec eux des parties de jeux vidéos (qui se faisaient bien plus ici que dans ma chambre), des soirées films (je me calais dans les bras de Louis quand j'étais trop fatigué, ou pendant les films d'horreur). Il y avait aussi les soirs d'orage où j'allais me réfugier dans les bras de mon grand frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte de la maison (maintenant, je reste dans mon lit à flipper comme un con, parce que oui, en plus, j'ai peur de l'orage).

J'arrive à la cuisine. Nos repas en famille vont me manquer, même si, après le départ de Gemma, puis celui de Liam, ils n'étaient plus aussi animés. La cuisine de ma mère va aussi me manquer. Tous ses petits plats, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Mais bon, je me dis que Liam et moi, on se débrouille pas trop mal, je devrais arriver à ne pas mourir de faim !

Je termine ma petite « visite » par le salon. On y a passé d'excellente soirées tous ensemble à faire des jeux de société, des jeux vidéos (avec deux ados, durs de s'en passer !), des soirées télé... C'est aussi là qu'on fêtait les Noël en familles, les anniversaires : la journée avec les copains de l'école, le soir ou le lendemain, avec la famille.

Il est 19h45 quand nous sommes prêts à partir. Je serre fort mes parents dans mes bras. Partir de cette maison, c'est un peu la fin d'une histoire, et le début d'une nouvelle, sans mes parents. Liam, et même Niall font la même chose que moi. On monte ensuite tous les trois dans la voiture de Liam. Il dépose Nialler chez lui, qui nous embrasse tous les deux avant de sortir de la voiture en me disant qu'il m'appelle demain dans la journée.

On arrive chez Liam une dizaine de minutes plus tard. On décharge les quelques cartons qu'il resté, et Liam me fait faire une visite rapide. Sur ma gauche se trouve le salon : assez moderne, dans les tons neutres. Face à la porte, une grande baie-vitrée donnant sur un balcon. Contre un mur, un canapé en cuir beige, faisant face à une télé écran plat et devant le canapé, une table basse en bois claire, sur laquelle est posé l'ordinateur portable de mon frère. Contre l'autre mur, un meuble avec quelques objets de décoration, des photos, j'en reconnais une de nos vacances « entre mecs » datant des quelques années au par avant, où on nous voyait Liam, Zayn, Louis et moi. C'étaient mes premières vacances sans mes parents, Liam avait réussi à les convaincre de me laisser partir avec eux. Sur la photo, Zayn est sur le dos de Liam et moi sur celui de Louis. On a tous des sourires gogoles, mais on voit à deux kilomètres qu'on est carrément heureux. Sur une autre photo, Liam et Danielle, datant de l'an dernier je suppose : de leur séjour à Paris. Ils sont enlacés devant la Tour Eiffel, très cliché, mais ils sont vraiment mignons. Il y en a d'autre, une de mes parents, il me semble, mais je n'ai pas le temps de détailler plus, que Liam m'entraîne dans la pièce en face du salon : la cuisine. Une très jolie pièce, assez moderne là encore, avec de petites touches de rouge. Face à la poste, la encore, une fenêtre. A côté de celle-ci un frigo à deux portes suivi d'un plan de travail en inox (sous lequel est encastré le lave vaisselle), d'un évier (qui surmonte des tiroirs), et enfin la cuisinière, au-dessus de laquelle se trouve une haute. De nombreux placard ornent les murs et au milieu de la pièce se trouve un bloc, entouré de quatre tabourets haut, du style de ceux que l'on peut trouver dans les bars, qui sert de table. De l'autre côté de la pièce, face au frigo, évier... D'autres plans de travail (avec placards au-dessus et en-dessous) sur lesquels sont posés cafetières, micro-ondes, et une corbeille de fruit.

Dans l'entrée, une porte mène à une sorte de cagibi/buanderie où se trouvent machine à laver, sèche linge, aspirateur... Et face à l'entrée, un long couloir avec deux portes à gauche et deux à droite. Liam m'explique que les deux portes sur la droite sont la "salle de musique", suivie de la salle de bain, et que sur la gauche se trouve sa chambre, puis, tout au fond, face à la salle de bain, la mienne.

_-Vas prendre une douche, si tu veux, et fait un petit tour, je vais nous préparer de quoi manger._

Je me dirige donc vers ma chambre. Elle est ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Mon lit double, qui a été amené et monté en fin de matinée trône contre le mur face à la porte. Sur le mur de droite, une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux verts pomme. Contre le mur en face, mon bureau en bois clair, et mon armoire, de la même couleur. J'ai repeins les murs il y a quelques jours avec Liam : le mur contre lequel se trouve mon lit est vert pomme, et les autres sont gris très pâle. Assortis à ma house de couette : grise avec des motifs verts et mauves. Plusieurs cartons jonchent le sol : ceux avec mes vêtements, mes bouquins, mes CDs, mes affaires de cours... Je fouille dans le premier carton de fringue venu, et j'y prends un boxer ainsi qu'un tee-shirt propre. Mes affaires de toilettes attendront demain !

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, je décide de finir ma petite visite de l'appartement. J'ai bien évidement déjà vu la salle de bain : une douche, des toilettes dans un coin, un lavabo, surmonté d'un miroir, et entourés d'étagères où se trouvent quelques produits de Liam : gel, mousse à raser, rasoir, déodorant, parfum... Je remarque qu'un coté seulement est pris, Liam a du libéré l'autre pour moi. Au sol, du carrelage blanc, et les murs sont eux aussi carrelés avec des petits carreaux blanc et vert d'eau, jusqu'à la moitié environ. Le reste est peint en vert d'eau très très pâle.

Il ne me reste donc plus que la salle de musique. En passant devant la chambre de mon frère, j'y jette un rapide coup d'œil : impeccablement rangée. Elle est à peu près comme la mienne : des murs mauves très pales et un prune. Son lit double est, contre le mur à droite de la porte. Face à celui-ci, son bureau et son armoire, et une fenêtre face à la porte.

La porte ouverte de la salle de musique me permet de voir les murs beiges et le parquer clair. Au centre, un sublime piano et contre le mur à droite, deux guitares sèches. Des partitions sont éparpillées un peut partout dans la pièce. La fenêtre est, encore une fois face à la porte et dans un coin de la pièce, trois fauteuils blancs et une petite table basse.

Une fois ma visite terminée, je rejoins mon frère dans la cuisine au moment où il met des pâtes dans un plat.

-_Tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ? Les assiettes et les verres sont dans le placard sur ta droite et les couverts dans ce tiroir_ me dit-il en m'indiquant, d'un mouvement de tête ledit placard et un tiroir de l'ilot central. On a mangé tranquillement, en discutant de tout et de rien.

-_Au fait, demain soir, Zayn et Louis viennent manger, histoire de « fêter » ton arrivée_. Me dit Liam avec un sourire

-_Ha oui ? C'est cool !_ Fis-je un peut tendu

-_Hazza, détends-toi ! C'set pas comme si tu les connaissais pas ! Et tu pourras dire à Niall de venir si tu veux._

-_Oui, mais quand même, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus._

-_Rho ben ça fait pas quinze ans non plus hein !_

-_Mouais..._

-_Détends-toi. Lou' est toujours aussi beau si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Et oui, il t'aimera toujours autant, je vois pas pourquoi ça aurais changé. Et puis, t'es un grand maintenant, hein bébé Hazza ?_ Me taquine mon frère.

Je lui tire la langue, lui lance ma serviette dessus, mais ne répond rien. En même temps qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre ? Liam me connait par cœur, il a bien compris ce qui me stressait : revoir Louis. C'est vrai, ça fait presque un an que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'ai un peu changé depuis. Comment il va me trouver ? Est-ce qu'on aura toujours cette complicité qui nous unissait ? Enfin bon, je verrais bien demain.

On débarrasse rapidement, et Liam se pose devant la télé, pendant que moi je vais vider quelques carton. Je range tout mes vêtements, installe ma brosse à dent, mon parfum, rasoir... A côté de l'évier, mon shampoing et gel douche dans la douche... Je déballe aussi quelques affaire : mon ordi', que je pose sur le bureau, quelques bouquins que je pose par terre pour le moment, puisque les étagères ne sont pas encore montées.

Il est un peu plus de 23h00 quand je décide que j'en ai fait assez pour aujourd'hui. Je vais me brosser les dents, un petit tour aux toilettes, un bisou à Liam et je me glisse sous mes draps et m'endors en à peine quelques minutes.


	3. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui c'est une bonne odeur de café et de croissant qui me réveille. Je jette un œil vers mon réveil : 10h27, je décide donc de me lever. Je retrouve Liam en boxer et tee-shirt avachi devant la télé, une tasse dans une main et un croissant dans l'autre. Il se retourne et me souris. Je lui colle un bisou sur la joue, prend une viennoiserie sur la table basse, et file me faire un thé. Je le rejoins ensuite dans le salon.

_-Alors, bien dormi ?_

_-Comme un bébé ! Et toi ?_

_-Pareil._ Me répond-il avec un sourire.

Après cette petite conversation hautement importante, on reste silencieux, regardant les clips qui passent à la télé.

Liam est sous la douche quand la sonnette retentis. Il me crie depuis la salle de bain d'aller ouvrir, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Je me retrouve alors face à Danielle, qui me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur les deux joues.

_-Salut toi,_ me sourie-t-elle. _Alors ça y est ? T'es bien installé ?_

-_Oui, oui, encore quelques cartons à vider mais le principal est en place._

Une fois installés dans le salon, je lui propose une tasse de thé quelle accepte. En me rendant dans la cuisine, je croise mon frère : vu son sourire et la vitesse à laquelle il a terminé sa douche, pas besoin de lui dire qui l'attend dans le salon ! Je retourne au salon avec le thé de Dani' et je les y trouve, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se faisant des papouilles. Je souris attendri : ils sont adorables !

_-Je vais dans ma chambre déballer les quelques cartons qu'il reste, vous m'appelez pour manger ?_ Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le couloir, après avoir donné son thé à ma belle-sœur.

_-Tu peux rester Harry, tu nous gène pas hein_. Me dit gentiment Danielle.

-_T'inquiètes Dani' ! Je vous embêterais une autre fois, promis ! Fis-je dans un rire. Mais là j'ai vraiment des cartons qui m'attendent._

-_Ouais, surtout que les garçons voudront surement voir ta chambre ce soir._

-_Hum_. Je ne réponds rien de plus et pars dans ma chambre.

Liam viens de me remettre le stress en me parlant de ce soir ! Histoire de penser à autre chose, je décide de me mettre rapidement à mon rangement. Surtout que si les garçons veulent voir ma chambre, ça serait cool qu'elle soit un minimum jolie. Après m'être habillé avec mes vêtements de la veille (je prendrais une douche avant qu'ils n'arrivent), je repars vers le salon.

-_Li', t'aurais pas de quoi monter les étagères ?_

Mon frère se retourne vers moi, et me regarde, l'air surpris.

-_Tu veux les monter ? Toi ? Tout seul ?_

-_Ben oui, j'ai pas cinq ans, je suis quand même capable de planter trois clous !_ Répondis-je légèrement vexé. C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis capable de le faire seul ! Enfin...je crois.

-_Bon okay t'énerve pas. Et regarde dans le placard de l'entrée, il doit y avoir une caisse à outils._

-_Okay, merci Liamou' !_ Dis-je avec un sourire en partant vers l'entrée. J'entends vaguement mon frère me dire de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Je remarque dans l'entrée un meuble qu'on avait eu la flemme de bouger hier soir. Je prends la boite à outils et refais un détour par le salon.

-_Liam, tu pourras m'aider à porter le meuble qui est dans l'entrée jusque dans ma chambre ?_

-_Ouais, si tu veux, j'arrive._

Il se détache de la jeune fille et on déplace le meuble jusque dans ma chambre. C'est une petite commode que j'ai repeins en vert. Elle compte deux tiroirs en haut, en dessous : deux portes (l'une vitrée, transparente, et l'autre en bois), et tout en bas, un long tiroir. Elle est assez bizarre, j'en conviens, mais je l'aime bien, elle est quand même super pratique. On la dépose dans le coin de ma chambre. Mon père a déjà installé un miroir sur le mur, juste au dessus. Je pose ma station Ipod sur le dessus du meuble, je met mon portable à charger, et le pose à côté. Je trouve ensuite un carton avec mes CDs que j'installe sur l'étagère qui forme le haut de mon bureau, aux côtés de quelques jeux PC et logiciels. Je sors ensuite mes affaires de cours que je n'ai pas encore touchées depuis la fin de l'année. Je n'ai même pas encore vidé mon sac ! Je fais plusieurs piles : ce qui peux resservir (feuilles, pochettes, classeurs...), ce qui va à la poubelle, et les cours. Je sors mon trieur de mon sac et met toutes les feuilles dans les différentes piles. Je fais de même avec le reste des affaires. Les cours, je les mets dans des classeurs, par matières. Je fais ça à chaque début d'année, plein de bonne volonté (je ne garde dans mon trieur que le chapitre en cours), mais au bout d'un ou deux mois, c'est le gros bordel ! Je mets donc ces cours dans un tiroir de mon bureau, jette ce qui doit l'être et met la « réserve » dans le tiroir du bas. Mon sac, je le jette au fond de mon armoire : à l'année prochaine ! Je décide maintenant de m'atteler au montage des étagères.

Après près d'une heure trente de calvaire, je décide d'abandonner : je ne suis décidément pas fait pour le bricolage. Liam se foutre de ma gueule mais tant pis. J'ai pas envie de perdre un doigt !

Je range mes DVD, jeux vidéo dans la partie placard de ma commode, derrière la porte vitrée. Dans le tiroir du bas, je range chaussettes, boxers, et les trucs du genre écharpes, bonnets, ceintures... Je range encore tout un tat de bazar, puis j'installe ma télé et ma console sur le dessus du meuble. Je retrouve ensuite toutes les photos que j'avais accrochées derrière ma porte, que je replace au même endroit. Je sors le reste de mes bouquins, que je range dans l'autre partie placard de la commode. Ceux que j'aime le plus et que j'ai déjà sortis hier devaient aller sur les étagères... Ils attendront hein !

Voilà, j'ai à peu près tout rangé ! Il reste juste quelques magasines qui trainent, j'en jette certains, et met les autres dans un tiroir. Le peu de bijoux que j'ai, je les mets dans une sorte de vide-poche, sur ma table de chevet. Je ne porte pas beaucoup de bijoux en dehors de ma chaine, avec le pendentif avion en papier offert par mes parents, pour mes quinze ans, ainsi que le bracelet en argent offert pour mes dix-sept ans par mon frère, qui ne me quittent pas.

J'entends frapper, me retourne et vois la tête de Dani' dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-_J'y vais Hazz', on se voit plus tard._ Me sourie-t-elle.

Je m'approche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

- _Tu reste pas ce soir ?_

_ -J'ai promis à mes parents que j'y allais manger. Mais t'inquiètes, on se revoit bientôt. Et j'exige que tu m'appelle pour me raconter comment ça s'est passé avec Lou' !_ Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-_Promis Dani'._

-_Et stress pas trop hein !_

-_Je vais essayer._ Promis-je en l'accompagnant jusque dans l'entrée où on retrouve Liam. Il l'embrasse et elle s'en va. Une fois qu'il a refermé la porte derrière la jeune fille, il se tourne vers moi et me dis que les garçons vont bientôt arriver.

-_Quoi ?! Mais je devais encore passer l'aspirateur et puis j'ai pas réussi à monter les étagères ! J'aurais jamais le temps, surtout que je dois me doucher en plus !_

-_Hé ! Panique pas, je vais le passer l'aspirateur moi, vas te doucher. Et pour les étagères, c'est pas très grave hein._

-_Bon okay. J'y vais alors._

Je pris une douche rapide et sortis de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés et seulement une serviette autour des hanches. C'est quand je traverse le couloir pour aller dans ma chambre que j'entends la sonnette. Je me précipite alors face à mon armoire après avoir enfilé un boxer. J'ai maximum dix minutes pour choisir mes vêtement et m'habiller avant que l'un des garçons viennent me faire chier pour que je me dépêche. Je me décide alors pour une chemise blanche et un slim noir. J'éponge vite fait mes cheveux, passe par la salle de bain mettre rapidement du parfum et j'y vais. Depuis le couloir, j'entends Zayn qui déconne, comme toujours, et le rire de Louis. Il me fait toujours le même effet : son rire est l'un des plus beaux sons que je connaisse. Je peux aussi entendre le rire de Niall. Je lui ai proposé de venir quand il m'a appelé en début d'après midi.

Je souffle un grand coup et m'approche de salon où ils sont tous.

-_Bon Hazza, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu viens ?!_ Me crie mon frère, qui ne m'avais pas vu.

-_Je suis là Li'._

Ils se tournent tous vers moi, mais je n'ai d'yeux que pour Louis. Il porte un pantalon noir, lui aussi, retroussé en bas, laissant voir ses Converses blanches. En haut il porte une chemise à manches courtes grise avec une veste en jean noire : il est sublime. Ses yeux bleus me fixent, mais il ne dit rien. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? J'ai pas le temps de réagir que je suis propulsé avec force dans les bras de Zayn qui me serre fort contre lui.

-_Putain mec, t'es canon ! Il a bien grandi notre bébé ! Hein Lou' ?_ Fit-il en me lâchant pour se retourner vers le châtain.

Ce dernier semble reprendre ses esprits et me sert à son tour fort contre lui.

-_Tu m'as manqué._ Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Ho putain sa voix ! Lui aussi il m'a manqué, tellement ! Son odeur, sa voix, ses câlins : tout ! Il se recule et me dit, plus fort cette fois-ci et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, avec un doux sourire :

-_T'es magnifiques, mais tu resteras toujours mon bébé Hazza'._

Aoutch ! Okay, ça fait mal ça. Je serais toujours un gamin pour lui. Je le savais, mais entre le savoir et l'entendre de sa bouche... Je lui fais un petit sourire et m'installe sur le canapé, après avoir salué mon meilleur ami, et il s'installe à mes côtés.

-_Alors Harry, raconte nous, tu deviens quoi ? Ça marche les cours ?_ Me demande le métisse.

-_Ho ben ça va, j'me débrouille._

Il se retourne alors vers le blondinet à ses côtés qui ne cesse de le fixer depuis un bon moment.

-_Et toi, ça se passe comment ?_

-_Pareil, je me débrouille._ Répond timidement Niall.

Heu, attendez, _timidement_ ? Niall, timide ? Aurait-il succombé au charme du beau Zayn ? Mais visiblement, Zayn non plus n'est pas indifférent aux yeux bleus et à l'accent de mon ami. Je me tourne vers Lou' et, vu son regard, il a pensé à la même chose que moi. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il se retourne et me sourie.

-_Tu me montre ta chambre bébé ?_

Ho Mon Dieu ! Il peut pas me sortir des phrases comme ça, avec cette voix là et ce regard là ! Et puis surtout pas avec le « bébé » après. Ouais, _bébé_, c'est une sorte de surnom. Liam, mes parents, Zayn et Louis m'appellent comme ça... Surtout Louis en fait.

-_Heu ben oui, si tu veux. Mais j'ai pas tout à fait fini de tout installer. J'ai pas réussi à monter les étagères._ Avouais-je en me mordillant la lèvre, les joues rouges.

-_C'est pas grave ça. Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. Je peux revenir demain ou ce week-end._

-_Ho ben je voudrais pas t'embêter, tu dois avoir autre chose à faire..._

-_Tu sais bien que tu m'embête jamais toi._ Me répond-il avec un sourire.

-_Ho ben comme tu veux alors._ Je lui fais un sourire timide.

On se lève pour rejoindre ma chambre, et les autres nous suivent.

-_Ha ben ça rend bien les murs de cette couleur finalement._ Niall était un peu perplexe quand au rendu qu'allaient donner les couleurs que j'avais choisies.

-_Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est joli._ Approuva Zayn. _C'est toi qui a repeins Hazz' ?_

-_Oui, avec Liam._

-_Et il a repeint son meuble là aussi._ Précise Liam en désignant ledit meuble du menton.

-_T'es un pro' de la peinture maintenant du coup._

-_Ouais, si tu veux Nialler._ Lui répondis-je en riant avec lui.

-_Dis Curl's, je pensais repeindre le salon pendant mes vacances, ça te dirais de me donner un coup de main, vu que t'es un as du pinceau ?_ Dit Louis avec un petit sourire légèrement moqueur.

Ha oui, _Curl's_ aussi, c'est l'un de mes nombreux surnom. C'est Lou' qui l'a trouvé, et il est celui qui l'utilise le plus. Comme pour la moitié des surnoms farfelus qu'il m'a trouvés. Dans le même genre on a « Baby Cake ».

-_Hum, ben oui Lou', si tu veux._ C'est dingue comme je suis timide ce soir. Reprends-toi Harry, merde ! C'est pas comme si tu le connaissais pas !

-_Je suis en vacances deux semaines à la fin du mois._ Annonça-t-il pendant qu'on retournait au salon. _Tu pourrais venir à ce moment là. Tu pourras dormir à la maison si tu veux._

Dormir chez toi Lou' ? Quand tu veux !

-_Ha ben oui, merci. On s'organisera ça._

-_Tiens en parlant de vacances, j'ai réussi à m'arranger pour les avoir aussi à cette période là._Dit Zayn. _On pourrait partir quelque part tous ensemble non ? T'es invité aussi Niall, bien sur !_

On passe presque tout le reste de la soirée à discuter de ce projet de vacances. Niall affirme qu'il est presque sur de pouvoir convaincre ses parents, et Liam qu'il pourrait lui aussi poser ses congés à ce moment là. Moi, je jubile : deux semaines complètes avec Louis, dont au moins deux jours seul avec lui, chez lui. J'allais pouvoir lui montrer que j'étais plus un bébé. Et peut être même que j'oserais essayer de me rapprocher de lui... Hum ouais, ça fait beaucoup d'incertitudes tout ça. Je verrais bien le moment venu.

Vers minuit, alors que je somnole sur l'épaule de Lou', les garçons se décident à partir. Il fut convenu que Zayn ramènerais Niall. Ce qui leur convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Ils ont passé la soirée presque collés l'un à l'autre à se tourner autour. Connaissant les deux, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il y ait rapprochement dans peu de temps.

Je me lève pour les accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Niall et Zayn sont les premiers prêts à partir. Je les prends tous les deux dans mes bras et leur fait un bisou sur la joue. Quand je me tournais vers Louis, il avait déjà salué Liam, qui lui s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui. Il m'embrasse la joue, mais tellement près des lèvres que je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur celles-ci.

-_A plus Harry, je t'appelle dans la semaine et je reviens ce week end pour ces étagères hum ?_

-_Okay Lou', merci. Rentre bien, fais attention sur la route._

-_T'inquiètes. Bonne nuit bébé._

-_'Nuit Lou'._

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois sur la joue et s'en va. Je retourne à la cuisine pour aider Liam à tout ranger.

-_Ben tu vois, ça s'est bien passé, t'avais aucune raison de stresser._ Me dit-il en mettant des assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle.

-_Oui, c'est bon t'avais raison._

-_Tu vas pouvoir tenter un rapprochement chez lui en plus._ Ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-_T'es fou ! J'oserais jamais ! Et puis tu l'as entendu Li'. Je serais toujours un gamin pour lui. Le petit frère de son meilleur pote, avec qui il jouait quand il avait douze ans. Rien de plus._

-_Vu la façon dont il t'a bouffé des yeux tout la soirée, je pense qu'il te voit plus vraiment comme un bébé. Et s'il a envie de jouer avec toi, ça serra pas aux petites voitures, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ Me fait-il en faisant bouger ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

-_T'es trop con ! Au fait, t'as vu comment Niall et Zayn se tournent autour ?_

-_C'est ça change de sujet ! Mais oui, j'ai remarqué, et Lou' aussi je crois. On verra bien comment ça évoluera._

-_Hum. Bon il reste autre chose à ranger ? Je suis crevé._

-_Non, c'est bon vas te coucher._

Je l'embrasse, vais me brosser les dents, je me déshabille et me couche. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. C'est sûr, mes sentiments pour lui sont toujours là, et plus fort qu'avant j'ai l'impression. Est-ce que c'est ça être amoureux ? Je crois bien que oui. Est-ce que je dois tenter ma chance ? Ou pas ? Est-ce que Liam a raison ?

C'est sur ces questions que je m'endors, avec, en tête la sensation de son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Il était si près !


	4. Chapter 3

Je suis assis face à mon bol de chocolat, et je crois que si Liam n'était pas entré si bruyamment en me tapant dans le dos, j'aurais fini ma nuit, le nez dans mes céréales.

-_Ben alors Hazz', déjà debout ? T'es tombé du lit ?_

_-Humpf..._ Pourquoi lui il est de super humeur et en super forme, même le matin ?

-_Ha ouais, quand même_. Remarque mon frère. _Vu ta tête tu t'es pas réveillé tout seul toi !_

-_Mhm... Té'phone._

-_Heu, tu pense être capable de faire une phrase complète ou... ? Parce que sinon, on risque d'avoir du mal à communiquer. Dit-il en riant. Surtout que si je me trompe pas, c'est aujourd'hui que Louis vient non ? Donc il vaut mieux pour toi que tu te rappelle comment faire marcher ta langue...Sans mauvais jeux de mots bien sûr._ Fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

-_T'inquiètes. Y a aucun moyen pour que je l'oublie, c'est lui qui m'a réveillé ce matin._ Dis-je en grognant.

-_Ha oui ?_ Répond-t-il avec un sourire mutin. _Mon meilleur ami et mon petit frère ont passé la nuit ensemble, et aucun des deux ne m'a averti ?!_

-_Pff. T'es con Li' ! Il m'a appelé ce matin, et ça m'a réveillé, c'est tout !_

-_Pourquoi ?_

-_Pourquoi ça m'a réveillé ? Ben heu ça me semble évid..._

-_Mais non nounouille, pourquoi il t'a appelé ? T'es vraiment pas réveillé toi !_

-_Rho ça va hein, il est à peine 8h30, j'ai un peu du mal._

-_Un peu ?_

-_Oui bon, hein, voilà !_

-_Très claire ta phrase. Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais, va falloir que tu réapprennes à communiquer._ Fait-il moqueur. _Aller, sujet, verbe, complément. C'est pas très compliqué, même toi tu peux le faire._

Il se fou de moi là ? Je rêve pas ?

-_Je t'emmerde Liam James Payne ! C'est assez clair pour toi cette fois ?_

-_T'énerve pas Hazzouille ! Allez dis moi tout, pourquoi il t'a appelé ton beau Loulou ?_

-_M'appelle pas comme ça ! Et c'est pas_**_mon_**_Loulou._

-_Non, mais t'aimerais bien._

-_Bon_, je soupire, _tu veux savoir pourquoi il a appelé oui ou non ?_

-_C'est ça esquive la conversation, encore une fois... Mais oui, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_

-_Il m'a proposé de passer la fin de l'après midi avec lui et qu'on aille manger un truc ce soir._

-_Ha ben c'est cool ça ! T'as dis oui j'espère ?_

-_Ouais._

-_Ho ben t'as l'air super emballé dis-donc._

-_Non, mais c'est pas ça... Mais Li' ! Tu te rends pas compte ! Je vais lui raconté quoi moi ? Imagine on sait pas quoi se dire ? Super l'ambiance quoi ! Cette après midi, encore tu seras là, mais ce soir..._

-_Ben justement, à propos de ça..._

-_Et puis je sais pas quoi mettre !_

-_Harry..._

-_Et puis imagine, je me tâche en mangeant ! La honte !_

-_HARRY !_

-_MAIS QUOI ?!_

-_TU M'ECOUTE OU PAS ?_

-_OUI ! Mais heu pourquoi on cris déjà ?_

-_Je...heu...ben je sais pas, j'ai crié pour t'appelé, et tu t'es mis à crier aussi alors, j'ai suivi et puis ben, voilà quoi._

-_Oublie pas Liamichou, sujet, verbe, complément, aller essaye._

-_Gnagnagna, et ne m'appelle_**_pas_**_Liamichou !_

-_Aller, soit pas vexé, c'est pour me venger du Hazzouille._ Je lui fais mon sourire spécial je-suis-adorable-tu-peux-pas-être-en-colère-contre -moi, et je poursuis : _Bon tu voulais me dire quoi ?_

-B_en justement, cet aprèm', je comptais profiter du fait que Lou' soit avec toi pour passer la journée avec Dani'. Je me disais que comme ça tu ne t'ennuierais pas. Mais vu que tu reste avec Louis jusqu'à ce soir, je vais pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec elle. D'ailleurs je vais bientôt devoir y aller._

-_Ha okay, bon ben je vais m'habiller, et puis, je... heu...ben je vais attendre Lou' et on..._

- _Hé, calme-toi !_ M'interromps Liam. _Hazza, ça va aller ! Tu préfères que je reste là aujourd'hui ? Danielle comprendras tu sais ?_

-_Non ! Non, tu vas pas gâcher ta journée pour ça ! Vas-y._

-_Okay, et détends-toi ! Ça va aller. Vous vous connaissez depuis des années !_

-_Bien sûr, mais ça fait quand même super longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu..._

-_Justement ! Ça vous fera plein de trucs à vous dire ! Tu lui raconteras les cours, tout ça !_

-_Ho ben super ! Je lui fais un coloriage et lui réclame un jouet pendant que tu y es ! Comme ça il aura vraiment l'impression d'être avec un gamin._

-_Mais non ! Et puis vous avais jamais eu besoin d'aide pour discuter que je sache. Je vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé. Je suis sûr qu'au bout d'à peine une heure, vous serez déjà en train de comploter pour nous faire chier, Zayn ou moi, voire même ce pauvre Nialler._

-_Hum, ouais, t'as raison. Bon aller file ! Dani' va t'attendre._

-_A ce soir Hazz' !_

Une fois Liam parti, je file me préparer. Pour la journée, un jogging et un tee-shirt feront l'affaire. Je me changerais quand on sortira.

Bon, j'ai pris ma douche, j'ai regardé la télé, j'ai mangé, et maintenant, je suis affalé sur mon lit à attendre que Louis arrive et je me fais légèrement chier. Je jette un œil à l'heure : 13H30. Louis ne débauche qu'à 16H00 donc il me reste encore minimum deux heures et demi à attendre. Je vais aller préparer mes affaires pour ce soir, ça me fera passer un peu de temps. En plus ça évitera à Lou' de m'attendre pendant des heures ce soir. Je choisis un jean noir, très, très... très moulant, comme d'habitude, avec un tee-shirt gris. Voilà, ça m'a permis de tuer... dix minutes ! Super ! Je prends mon ordi et vérifie mes mails, avant de traîner sur internet : Facebook, Twitter...

Il est 16H30 quand Lou' sonne, je me lève de mon lit, et vais ouvrir.

-_Coucou toi._ Fait-il en m'embrassant la joue. _Tu vas bien ?_

-_Ça va, et toi ?_

Je lui fais un sourire et me décale pour le laisser entrer.

-_Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

-_Ouais, je veux bien un coca, s'teu plait._ Répond-t-il en enlevant sa veste avant de se diriger vers le salon.

-_Alors, Liam est pas là ?_

-_Il est parti chez Dani'. Vu que tu es là, il s'est dit que je risquais pas de m'ennuyer._

-_Bon, ben je vais tout faire pour te distraire alors._ Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil. _Aller, on s'y met ?_

Il pose son soda sur la table basse, se lève, et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. On se dirige vers ma chambre, toujours main dans la main. On a commencé à bricoler, assis l'un près de l'autre, au pied de mon lit, à rigoler. Ça a pas duré des heures, pour monter deux étagères, il faut pas non plus six jours, mais ça m'avait manqué, de pas être proche de lui comme ça.

-_Hé voilà, fini !_ Fait-il, fier de lui. _Alors ça te va ?_

-_Super, merci Lou' ! C'est cool d'être venu m'aider._

-_C'est pas grand-chose vas ! Bon c'que je te propose, c'est qu'on aille en ville, faire un tour, et après, je t'emmène manger quelque part ça te vas ?_

-_C'est nickel, laisse moi juste cinq minutes pour me changer et j'arrive._

-_Okay, je t'attends dans le salon._

Je m'habille rapidement, passe dans la salle de bain, passe la main dans mes cheveux, me brosse les dents, un coup de parfum, et je suis prêt. Je trouve Louis dans le salon, admirant la photo que j'avais moi aussi remarqué à mon arrivée : celle où on est tous les quatre. Il se retourne et me sourie.

-_T'es prêt ? On y va ? _

-_On y va._

Je mets mes chaussures, et quand je me retourne pour mettre ma veste, je vois Louis, le vêtement dans les mains, qui me la fait enfiler. Ce mec est vraiment parfait c'est pas possible !

-_Alors, tu veux aller où ?_

-_Hum, je sais pas, j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi, donc bon..._

-_C'est pas un problème ça ! Bon, j'te propose une glace, un ciné, et après on verra ?_

-_Ça me va._

Lou' se gare sur une petite place, et on se dirige vers le glacier. Je prends un cornet caramel/beurre salé et Louis un au cookie. On flâne un peu, jetant vaguement un coup d'œil aux vitrines de la petite galerie marchande, avent de se poser sur un banc à l'ombre.

-_Harry !_

Je me retourne et vois Danielle, qui me fait de grands signes. Elle appelle Liam et ils nous rejoignent.

-_Alors les amoureux, on profite de l'absence du petit frère ? Franchement, mon pauvre bébé, je crois que si j'étais pas arrivé, il serait mort d'ennui._

-_Désolée Hazz'._ Fait Liam, tout penaud.

-_T'inquiètes Li'. Y a pas de problème. C'est normal que tu veille voir Dani'. Et puis tu sais, t'as pas besoin d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne me tenir compagnie hein, je peux survivre sans toi un jour ou deux._

-_Je sais bien, mais bon..._

-_Ben pourquoi Danielle viendrais pas chez vous plutôt ?_ Demande le châtain à côté de moi.

Le couple se lance un regard gêné.

-_Ho je vois !_ S'exclame Louis en riant. _Ben pour protéger ses pauvres et chastes oreilles, Harry aura qu'à venir chez moi les jours ou plutôt les_**_soirs_**_où Dani' viendra. Hein Hazz' ?_ Fait-il en insistant sur le mot soir, faisant rougir les amoureux.

-_N'en profite pas trop Tomlinson ! J'suis pas sûr que sa chasteté soit beaucoup plus protégée chez toi hein !_

-_Les garçons ! Je vous signale qu'il est encore là hein ! _

Merci Danielle ! Ils se retournent tous les deux vers moi, et je rougis deux fois plus.

-_Désolée Harry._ Font-ils d'une même voix

-_Pas grave_, marmonnais-je. Puis je reprends, d'une voix plus sûre : _Alors vous allez où comme ça ?_

-_On avait prévu de se faire un ciné, et vous ?_

_Merde_, j'aurais préféré passer la journée avec Louis, moi !

-_Ha bon ? Nous auss..._

-_Nous on se promène, on sait pas trop quoi faire encore_. Me coupe Louis. _Hé, mais c'est pas cette semaine qu'il y a la foire ? On pourrait y aller faire un tour non ? T'en pense quoi Hazza ?_

-_Heu ben oui, oui, ça serait cool._

-_Bon ben voilà, on a trouvé ! On y va ? A plus vous deux !_

Louis me prend par la main et nous éloigne d'eux. Je me retourne et vois Liam qui me regarde un sourire aux lèvres, ses pouces levés vers moi en signe de victoire, en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je rougis, et me retourne à nouveau vers Louis.

-_Désolée, peut être que t'aurais préféré le ciné'._ Me dit-il une fois installés dans le véhicule._Mais j'avais pas trop envie d'être avec eux toute l'après midi. Je les adore, mais bon, je préfère quand même passer la journée rien qu'avec toi. Ça te dérange pas trop ?_ Fait-il avec un sourire contrit, ce qui le rend absolument adorable.

-_Ho non ! Au contraire, c'est pareil pour moi t'inquiètes. Et puis, avec le temps qu'il fait il vaut mieux en profiter, plutôt que d'être enfermé dans le ciné' non ? Et puis c'est cool la foire._

Il ne répond rien, se contentant de me sourire, et se re concentre sur la route. Moi, je reste là, à sourire comme un con. C'est vrai quoi ! Lui aussi a préféré passer toute l'après midi rien qu'avec moi ! En plus, la foire c'est cool. Ça fait un peu cliché, certes, mais je sens qu'on va passer une bonne après midi.

Louis se gare et on se dirige vers l'entrée.

-_Bon alors, tu veux commencer par quoi ?_

-_Je sais pas trop... Choisis-toi !_

-_Celui-là là-bas ?_

Je tourne la tête pour voir l'attraction qu'il me montre. Et ce que je vois ne me plait pas vraiment. Sur une plateforme, cinq espèces de tasses tournent sur elles-mêmes et autour d'un axe, à une vitesse affolante. Je suis encore moins rassuré quand je vois la plateforme s'incliner, ce qui met les "passagers" presque à l'horizontale. Je me tourne vers Lou', légèrement paniqué.

-_Ha oui, c'est vrai. Désolée, j'avais oublié que c'était pas ton truc ce genre de manège. Viens, on va en chercher un autre._

_Merde_, il avait vraiment encire d'essayer celui-là. Je peux faire un effort non ? Pour Lou' ! Je le retiens par le bras.

-_C'est bon Lou', on va le faire, mais tu reste à côté de moi hein ?_

Il me fait un sourire resplendissant.

-_T'inquiètes Curly, je te lâche pas, promis !_

Il me prend par la main et nous dirige vers l'engin, qui s'arrête au moment où nous sommes à côté. Dans un sens, tant mieux : j'aurais pas vraiment le temps de stresser avant de monter. On s'installe sur les sièges, et un monsieur passe vérifier qu'on est bien attachés. Manquerais plus que ça que j'me détache ! _Maman au secours !_ Je sens les "tasses" se mettre en mouvement, lentement au début, mais ça suffit à me faire peur. Je tiens toujours la main de Louis, et m'y cramponne de toutes mes forces. Ça y est, ça accélère. Je lâche sa main et m'agrippe à son bras, les yeux fermement clos. Je sens à peine sa main, maintenant libre, se poser sur mon genoux et le caresse lentement dans une tentative d'apaisement.

Enfin je sens l'attraction ralentir et mon calvaire prend fin. Lou' me prends la main et m'attire à quelques mètres du manège, dans lequel quelques personnes sont déjà en train de s'installer : les gens sont fous, je vous le dis ! Je sens Louis passer ses bras autour de mon corps tremblant et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

-_Je suis désolé mon bébé, je pensais pas que t'aurais peur à ce point là._ Fait-il en me caressant doucement les cheveux.

-_Ça va Lou', c'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui ai voulu y aller._

-_Oui, mais pour_**_me_**_faire plaisir, alors_**_si_**_, c'est de_**_ma_**_faute._

Je ne réponds rien et prend le temps de calmer mes tremblements, dans les bras de Louis. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'écarte de lui.

-_Ça va mieux ?_ Je hoche la tête et il poursuit : _Aller, je te paye une barbe à papa, ou ce que tu veux, et après, on se trouve un truc à faire, mais plus calme okay ?_

Je hoche de nouveau la tête avec un sourire et il m'entraine vers l'un des nombreux vendeurs de confiseries, sans lâcher ma main. On se dirige ensuite vers un stand de tir à la carabine où je réussi à gagner une peluche en forme de rêne, que j'ai offert à Lou'.

Il est environ 21H30 quand on se décide à rentrer, après tout un tas d'attractions et un dernier petit tour au stand de nourriture pour un cornet de chichis et des nougats. Une fois dans la voiture, Louis me demande où je veux manger.

-_Je suis un peu fatigué. Alors un truc rapide et simple, ça m'ira très bien._

-_Un McDo ?_

-_Parfait !_ Répondis-je avec un sourire fatigué.

On prend à manger au drive et on rentre manger tout ça chez Louis. C'est quand je sens la main de Louis me caresser la joue que je me rends compte qu'on est arrivés et que je me suis endormi.

-_Allez debout Hazza, je t'aurais bien porté, mais j'ai les sacs à prendre._

-_T'inquiètes pas Lou', ça va._

Dans l'ascenseur, je m'appuie légèrement contre Louis, encore somnolant. Une fois arrivés, on s'installe par terre, devant la table basse, pour manger devant la télé.

Cette fois c'est en me sentant soulevé que je me réveille, et je me rends compte que c'est Louis qui me porte, vers sa chambre.

- _Rendors-toi bébé, je t'amène au lit. T'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas l'intention de profiter de toi._ Fait-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui sourie légèrement à mon tour.

-_Liam ?_ Je demande, tout endormi.

-_T'en fais pas, je l'ai appelé, il sait que tu dors là._

Il me dépose dans son lit, me retire mes vêtements, ne me laissant qu'en boxer, et me recouvre avec le drap.

-_Et toi tu dors où ?_

-_Ben dans mon lit, tu veux que je dorme où ?_

Il vient de contourner le lit et il est maintenant en train de se déshabiller. Une fois en boxer, il se couche et m'attire contre lui. _Putain de merde !_ Je vais dormir dans le lit de Louis, **avec** Louis, on est tous les deux à moitié nu, et je suis tellement fatigué que j'ai à peine la force de lui répondre quand il me souhaite une bonne nuit, en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue, encore une fois tellement près de mes lèvres... Je me dis qu'il doit être fatigué lui aussi, il a pas fais gaffe. Je me cale un peu mieux contre lui, ma tête dans son cou, et m'endors entouré de l'odeur de mon Lou'.


End file.
